1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to display devices and more particularly to a device for holding and displaying a decorative article, such as a plate, from a vertical surface, such as a wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the United States Patent and Trademark Office revealed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 213,264; 806,321; 1,022,090; 2,315,268; 2,365,108; 2,632,971; 3,001,748; 3,074,680; 3,740,016.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search discloses a holding device comprising a generally flat annular ring having a plurality of flanges projecting therefrom, each of which includes a hook element, for holding a portion of the plate, and a positioning element, for maintaining the portion holder and the plate in proper position with respect to the wall on which the device is supported.